Someone's Little Sister
by Teenageconlover
Summary: This is the story of Lexi McCall (OC) the younger sister of Scott. She is a sophomore and dating Liam. What will happen as her sophomore year unfolds. Can she trust Theo? Who are the Dread Doctors? Can she stay in the middle of Scott and Liam or will she have to choose a side? Liam/OC *I do not own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters*


Lexi's POV

"Hasn't it been long enough yet?" I ask interrupting my brother Scott and stiles thrilling conversation about where they are going to live next year when they go off to college.

"It's only been 10 minutes" Stiles quickly answered with his usual level of sass.

"10 minutes too long! Come on Scotty, I'm bored" I whine, while looking to Scott with my convincing puppy dog eyes as I pull his shoulders back forcing him to lay on my lap.

"Yeah guys really, I'm fine" Liam yells from his spot, chained to a tree behind us.

The boys have been trying to teach Liam control ever since Scott bit him a couple months ago. Liam has come a long way even with his anger issues but he still has some trouble on the full moons.

"The moon's barely even up yet, just give it an hour " Scott yells back to Liam as he sits back up to look up at the clear sky starting to fill with clouds.

"Ughhh that's so long, he says he's fine" I pout.

"Yeah and last year you said you didn't like Liam and look where believing you got us... " Stiles says while knocking my legs off his hood. My brother wasn't thrilled about my dating his beta but he's gotten used to it. Stiles on the other hand is still extremely over protective. They've been dragging me and Liam around all summer to make sure we're never together without of the seniors' supervision. It's ridiculous but I love them so I don't resist. Too much.

"Whatever, I'm at least going to sit by him-

"No! If he's not in control he could hurt, you" Scott cuts me off

"Yeah you shouldn't even be here, go home" Stiles adds.

"I'm Fine!" Liam shouts

"Shut up" The boys yell back in unison.

"I rode with you, how am I supposed to get home?"

Stiles and I both stare at Scott with begging eyes. He knows what we want but he's been trying to avoid it all summer. He turns his head to look us and finally gives in.

"Ugh fine, you can take my bike. But Lexi I swear if you go 1 mile over the speed limit- Scott warns as he hands me his keys.

"OMG really? Yes! Scotty you're the best brother ever" I cut him off while taking the keys with a kiss on the cheek and grabbing the helmet off of Stiles' hood. I give Stiles a high five, knowing he played a part in convincing Scott.

"Straight home Lexi, okay? I don't want to riding around town all night on that things" Stiles says after grabbing my hand after our high five forcing me to listen.

I roll my eyes and pull my hand free "Yes dad"

"What? That's it? You're just gunna leave me, stuck here" Liam pleads giving me his pouty "please help me face."

I give him a small frown, " Sorry Li, when am I gunna have the chance to take the bike again!" I say excitingly as I rev the engine smiling I put on the helmet and whip the bike around in the dirt before speeding off.

Scott's POV

"Lexi, I mean it you better be careful!" I call out but she's already gone. I shake my head and look at Stiles who is coughing from the cloud of dust Lexi left behind.

"I swear we need to teach that girl some manners."

This makes me laugh "Yeah maybe we should chain her to a tree" I say sarcastically back to him

"Sure go ahead and laugh but it's really not a bad idea" Stiles sees me staring at the moon. " what is it? Are you starting to feel it?"

"No I'm just thinking... have you ever heard of regression to the mean" I look to see Stiles shaking his head, "while its the idea that things can't always stay really good or really bad they always come back to the middle"

"things have been about average here for a while now"

" I know so I just can't help but think that's things are gunna get either really good again or really bad" I say looking back up at the sky has thunder roars

We go back to house hunting and seeing what neighborhoods are the cheapest and debating over who can get into which colleges for another 30 minutes before Liam calls out again.

"Come on guys! It's gunna start raining soon, please let me go"

" Shut up Liam, the grown-ups are talking" Stiles yells to him over his shoulder

"Okay, you're only two years older than me and I promise I'm fine" My beta answers

"You're really fine?" I ask walking over to him trying to dig the keys to the chains out of my pocket.

"Yes"

"You have complete and total control?"

He hesitates before answering "yeah, uh yeah complete and total"

"It's okay if you don't yet, we'll stay here with you all night... we don't mind" I say half joking and half to reassure him.

"Just let me go" He snaps back while rolling his eyes and tugging on his chains.

I start to undo the chains when Stiles says were gunna be late.

"What is this top secret seniors only thing anyway?" Liam questions as we walk to the car.

"Don't worry about it, you're not a senior" Stiles replies as we start driving towards the hospital.

"Is it a party?"

"No, it is not a party"

"Well what's at midnight"

"Your bedtime"

"Why aren't the girls going?"

"They're meeting us there. Jeez can you stop asking questions?"

"It's a senior thing Liam, you'll know once you're a senior" I add cutting into Stiles torment. "Are you guys having trouble with your phones?"

Stiles' jeep starts to make a gurgling noise and we roll to a stop in the middle of the road. Great, we broke down. Again.

"What the hell" Stiles says has he turns off the ignition.

"Are we out of gas" Liam questions

"No, it's electrical. Probably the alternator again" Stiles answers and we get out of the car and pop the hood.

"Woah, that's a lot of duct tape." This of course earns me a glare from Stiles so I add "kidding, we'll fix it"

"I know, it's just the last night of summer. I wanted to make sure everyone was there tonight. And now we're going to be late"

"hey, we'll make it. Got any tools?"

"Yeah" Stiles says as he grabs a roll of duct tape"

I give him a reassuring smile. This was going to be a long night. We start covering everything we can, making anything and everything tighter and hold together. We we're just about done when Liam calls out.

"Guys… Guys!"

"Yeah give us a second please"

"Yeah, Liam stay in the car okay?" I add right before a bolt of lightning strikes right behind us, causing me and Stiles to turn around. We see some sparks and smoke coming from the pavement just a few feet in from of the jeep. We're startled again when the lights come on and Liam's head pops out of the driver's side window.

"Can we go now?" He begs.

We get back in the car and continue towards the hospital. We pull up to a stop when we see Malia and her dad on the side of the road next to a fallen tree. Stiles' honks and Malia walks up to the window.

"Sorry we're late...hey" Stiles calls out the window before Malia runs up and into a kiss.

"I'm sorry too" Liam adds as he leans up into the middle from the back seats.

"You know do remember I own a gun right." Malia's dad threatens

"Vividly" Stiles replies as he lets Malia into the car. As soon as she's in her seat in the back next to Liam he turns to her. "So, did you find out yet?"

"Find out what" Liam questions

"They're gunna email me" Malia answers Stiles and I, while ignoring Liam's questions.

"Is this about summer school" Liam asks desperate to know what's happening.

"You told him" Malia says glaring at Stiles

"No all they said is that you had to go to summer school because the principal said your test scores weren't good enough and you might have to repeat junior year" He says proudly thinking that will reassure Malia. Malia just growls at Stiles. Causing him to lower his head and look at Liam with annoyance.

"We should have left him tied to the tree" Stiles mumbles as he glares at me. I look back at my young beta and just smile and nod in agreement with Stiles. He starts the jeep and we continue on our drive. Once we reach the hospital I walk in to find Lexi leaning on the nurses' desk talking to our Mom.

"I thought we told you to go home!" Stiles yells from beside me as we all walk up to her.

"You see I was, ya know on my way home but then I got hungry. So naturally I went to go get some harmless Chinese food. And then once I got there, mom called and said she was coming back here for another shift. So like the sweet caring daughter that I am I got mom some Chinese too so then I came to bring it to her and now here we are." She says putting on her best "I'm cute and innocent don't get mad at me" grin as she looks between Stiles and I.

"Yeah, mhmm you're just so sweet and innocent" Stiles nods recognizing her grin as he digs through her bag of food and steals an egg roll. Earning him a slap on the wrist.

"Keys Lex. Now." I say holding out my right hand while my left is searching for another egg roll from the bag on the counter

"I was just about to go home Scotty I swear, come on" She pleads tilting her head to the side as she digs through her pocket for the keys and giving me puppy dog eyes. Which would normally work but I figure she want to hang out here anyway once she knows Liam is.

"And the joy ride is over" Stiles teases as she gives me the keys. She rolls her eyes at him causing me to smile. I bite my egg roll and I head upstairs to find Liam who went looking for his stepdad. It only takes me a minute before I see him talking to my mom.

"Hey mom, Lexi's downstairs with Chinese for you" I tell with a kiss on the cheek. She tells us bye then runs off to the stairs. I turn to Liam to see a baby smile on his face. "What?"

"Your mom said my stepdad's in surgery and won't go home for hours. So I'll just be hanging out here or I could still go with you guys." He says following after me as I head for the elevator. "Wait did you say Lexi's here?"

"Show me your hands" I command looking at my beta ignore his interest in Lexi's whereabouts. He hesitates and looks around before reluctantly pulling them out of his pockets to reveal cuts and blood marks from his nails digging into his palms.

"Okay, so-so I'm still having trouble" He nervously admits embarrassed, not wanting to look me in the eye

"No, you're still learning" I say to reassure him. This causes him to half roll his eyes, thinking I'm babying him.

"What do you do to stay focused on not changing?" I question him. He pulls up his headphones that are hanging out of the top of his shirt.

"But it's not working." He adds.

"It's working enough" He turns his head away a little "listen Derek told me you were one of the strongest he's ever seen at your age. That coming from him that means a lot" He nods starting to really listen to me. I start to walk into the now open elevator. "Maybe that means things are gunna be harder for you for a while, but that also means something else doesn't it"

"That I'm really strong?" He asks curiously following me into elevator.

"Hell yeah" I answer smiling encouragingly at him as the elevator doors close I can see his reflection and him start to smile.

Lexi's POV

"What's happening at Midnight?" I ask Malia one more time, kicking her leg gently from by spot sitting on the counter, eating my food.

"Ugh, all we're doing is going to the school to-" Malia turns around to face me and starts to answer but is quickly cut off by Stiles

"Malia hush! Lexi it's a senior thing, you're not a senior, ergo you don't get to know"

This makes Malia shrug and me roll me eyes. The elevator door opens and out walks my brother and Liam trailing not far behind him.

"I still can't reach Kira"

"Okay but you reminded her about tonight though, right?" Stiles questions walking up to him.

"I think so, she only texted me once this week"

"Once? How did you guys leave things when she left for New York?"

"They were good. Ya know, I just said don't worry about anything just go and have fun"

"Nooo, you told her to go have fun?" I ask as they walk back to Malia, mom and I at the Nurses' desk.

"What's wrong with that?" Scott replies with Liam echoing him.

"Nothing, I mean nothing is wrong with that. It can just be interpreted in a lot of different ways." Stiles interjects before I can answer

"Like what" 

"Like don't worry we're not exclusive, go have fun with other guys" I say before Stiles can cut me off.

"No, no way" Scott says defensively at me before looking to Stiles.

"Malia if you were going away and I told you to go have fun what would you think?" Stiles asks.

"Fun like bowling, or sex with other guys" She answers bluntly like usual causing Liam to laugh.

"Told ya" I add earning me and glare from both Scott and Stiles, and another chuckle from Liam.

"Okay yeah now I'm worried" Scott admits.

"There's a huge pile up on the 115 because of the storm, you guys be careful going out tonight." My mom calls to us and she heads towards a man on a gurney that was just brought in.

"Wait, that's the only road into Beacon Hills from the airport" Liam speaks up "Kira is probably just stuck in traffic"

"Liam's right. If traffic is really as bad as your mom said, she'll never make it in time" Stiles said disappointed

"Okay, you guys go and get to the school. Lydia is probably already there. I'll go get Kira and meet you by midnight. Lexi stay here and wait for mom. Liam stay focused on not changing." Scott says to us as he grabs his helmet off the counter and heads for the door

"How are you gunna get through the traffic and make it on time?" Stiles calls out to him.

"Trust me, we'll be there" He yells back over his shoulder and disappears into the rain.

"Okay now I'm leaving you two here, so no funny business" Stiles turns to point at Liam and I. We both roll our eyes. "I'm serious Lexi, I want you two at an arms-length at all times!"

This entices Liam to place one finger on my knee and me to act all surprised at this oh so scandalous act. Of course our little skit makes Stiles even crazier and as starts for Liam, but luckily Malia grabs his arm and start dragging him towards the exit.

"Watch it, you little runt!" Stiles yells out at Liam

"Bye guys, have fun" Malia calls out as they walk out the door.

"Bye" Liam and I wave back together as I take another bite of my food.

"So you left me chained to a tree by your brother and Stiles for an hour! Just so you could get Chinese." Liam comments while judgingly raising his eyebrow at looking at me with his intensely blue eyes.

"Hey, I got you some to! I was going to bring it to you once I left here" I say with a smile as I hand him his container.

"you actually just made my night" He says smiling at me. I know he's been having trouble trying to control all of his new abilities and he's come to dread full moons. His eyes widen as he takes the container with his right hand and pulls me into a kiss with his left. We finish eating and started wondering around the halls of the hospital with me on his back. We stop near the morgue.

"Did you hear that" he asks me

"No, remember some of us still don't have supernatural hearing" I say jokingly but it's true. He laughs and drops my feet allowing me off of his back. I follow him up to the morgue and we put our ears on the door and even I can hear it when Parrish tells my mom and the sheriff that he thinks the stranger that attacks him could steal Scott's power through some glowing talons.

"We've got to warn Scott" Liam says to me as we head back towards the front of the hospital.

"It's almost midnights, he's probably at the school by now. He took the bike how are we going to get there" I question, trying to figure out a way to save my brother.

"It's only 3 miles, you're on track, I'm a werewolf. We can make it" He says looking to me shrugging as he opens the door into the rain. Nodding to him, I quickly unzip and take off my marron Beacon Hills Lacrosse hoodie and throw my hair up. I follow him outside and we take off towards the high school. I may run track but I'm not werewolf fast so Liam has to slow down a little for me to keep up. He's in running right in front of me when we see Scott and Malia making out in front of the school. Malia gets surprised by him and slams him into the ground with her hand on his chest.

"Oh my god!" Stiles and I say in unison as I run up to them.

"ahhh, ugh ah Scott's in trouble" Liam chokes out from him positon still lying on the cement.

"Yeah big… glowing… talons… might be able to… take Scotts power… Parrish attacked" I say in between breaths, winded from our run over here.

Scotts POV

Me and Kira run under the shelter to get out of the rain. I grab her face and pull her close to me

"Did you have fun in New York" I ask

"Not really" she chuckles

"Good" I say as I pull her into a kiss and we start making out against the wall. A crack of thunder makes us pull apart to see a tall figure with long talons standing in the rain walking towards us. My eyes immediately go red and Kira pulls out her belt into her sword and we start fighting. I run up to attack first. We exchange hits but the man knocks me to the ground and looks to Kira. She gets in a few good slashes before he shoves her to the side and looks back down to me.

"Who are you, what do you want?" I question him as I start to stand back up.

"I'm a fan. Show me the True Alpha. The one who took down deucalion and the Argents. I came for that Alpha! Come on!" The man yells to me. I lunge towards him and we go back it. I get in a cut to his arm and a kick to his face before I'm thrown into the wall with his hand at my neck. Kira is right there swinging her sword only for a second until she's knocked down again.

"I didn't come just to claim your status, I came to—" The man says to me as he his large talons start to glow a fluorescent blue, but he is cut of when another werewolf drops down from the ceiling and starts to attack him. The werewolf fights the man off for a while before being dominated and pushed off by Kira. The man turns back to me and our battle continues until he grabs by neck and digs his glowing talons into me. I start to gasp for air as and fall to the ground. When suddenly the True Alpha in me comes out. I start to stand back up and get stronger. I break his hand out of me and toss the talons aside.

"I don't know who you are, or what you though you could do. But I'll give you a choice you can stay here and I'll break something else or you can run" I say staring down my attacker who is now scrunched up on the grown under me. The man looks to my friends who've just run up to see the last of the fight.

"I'd run" Stiles suggests to my attacker. He takes the advice and runs off. I go to join my friends and we look to the mysterious werewolf you helped me and Kira.

"You don't remember me do you? The werewolf says with a smile "I guess I look a little different than the fourth grade"

"Theo" Scott and Stiles both say in a surprised tone.

"You guys know him" Malia and Liam both question.

"They used to" Theo says "Trust me I never thought I'd see you guys again. A couple of months ago I heard about an Alpha in Beacon Hills. When I found out his name was Scott McCall, I just couldn't believe it. Not just an Alpha but a True Alpha.

"What do you want?" I say speaking up for the first time as I walk from my spot next to Liam up to my brother's side.

"I moved back to Beacon Hills, with my family, because I want to be a part of Scott's pack," Theo says to me, then looking to Scott "Your pack"

Lexi's POV

"We haven't seen this kid in years, Don't you think that's a little suspicious?" Stiles says to my brother as we walk up towards the entrance of the school.

I'm kind of more concerned about the guy that just tried to kill me" Scott responds quickly.

"Which didn't happen thanks to Theo who helped defend a guy he barely knows from the fourth grade, sounds like a keeper to me" I say to Scott, earning me a glare form the skeptical Stiles. He starts to say something when Malia's phone goes off. We all turn to her with anticipation.

"I'm in! I passed! I'm officially a senior" She announced cheerfully and we all congratulate her as we start to walk through the front doors.

"Speaking of senior" Stiles says blocking the doors from me and Liam. "You two need to go"

"Seriously? We are already here." Liam says as Stiles just continuous shakes his head no.

"Come on, Scott" I add looking past Stiles to less stubborn my brother. He smiles and throws his head back as he starts to pull something out of his pocket.

"I am so going to regret this, but here" He says tossing the keys to Liam who catches them with a big grin. "Please be careful. Go straight home this time Lex… promise me"

"I promise" I say with a sly grin as I jump on Liam's back and we run off towards the bike.

"I can hear your heartbeat!" Scott yells to me, "I mean it Lexi, go home!"

"No funny business Liam! I'm watching you!" Stiles calls out after us as they go inside to meet up with Lydia.

Liam and I hop on the bike. As he revs the engine I wrap my arms around him tighter. With giant smiles on our faces and the bright sky light up with the full moon above us we peel of headed to anywhere but home.


End file.
